Cell adhesion and migration are important biological functions that critically impact such processes as wound regeneration, cancer metastasis, leukocyte extravasation, and angiogenesis. Thus, the ability to elucidate and direct cell-substrate interactions becomes increasingly essential as ongoing progress is made toward engineering tissue and organ replacements. Even today, though regenerated dermis serves a crucial role as an environmental barrier, it still lacks more subtle features of native tissue such as hair follicles and sweat glands. Work to better elucidate fundamental parameters controlling cell adhesion and migration is warranted as they are essential for tissue development and remodeling. In this proposal, we will probe the effects of multiple simultaneous ligands and micropatterned adhesive islets on cell adhesion and migration on two-dimensional surfaces. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]